The Fairly Odd Godparents
by Silver Running Water
Summary: 1 godparent name Serena, 1 godparent named Darien, 1 mischievous child named Rini, and a whole lot of romance, humor, and cunningness.


The Fairly Odd Godparents  
  
by SilverRunningWater89  
  
Rating: PG-13, Romance and AU  
  
Summary: Rini always knew that she had odd godparents. Her first hint was that they were magical like creatures who granted her every wish. Her second clue was that they always fought. And the last indication was that they were named Serena and Darien, two names she had come to realize that *never* meant good news when two people named that were together. Will this 12 year old decide to help the two, or have fun laughing on the sidelines?  
  
Notes: New story! I was going to wait to write this, but I felt that I really had to. and I really wanted to. Hope ya like it and please R&R! It's also my very first story that only has one chapter. I split it into two sections so y'all didn't have to keep reading and reading. And also because I wanted to get it out, but didn't really finish the second section. :-D You'll be able to tell that I love cheesecake too ^_^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, idea was originated from the show on Nickelodeon and I don't own the show either. It's called the Fairly Oddparents. I think, yea, I'm pretty sure.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
~:: PART I ::~  
  
"I want a pony!" A young girl, with pinkish hair that was pulled back into two buns, whined. Her red eyes flashed dangerously as the two fairies in the air looked as if they were going to protest. For a 12-year-old, she sure had some power in her small body. Quietly, the two objects held up by a pair of wings, waved their glittering wands and granted the child's demand. They kept silent, not fussing yet, as they waited for the satisfaction of the small lady. It was not to come, because within a second of the horses' appearance, a shriek was made. "This isn't what I asked for! I asked for a pony! I want it white!" The two fairies groaned as they heard her request out.  
  
"Can't you ever ask politely!" One of them snapped. Her hair was in a way similar to the lady's, except for the fact that it was much longer and much blonder. The golden tresses shined whenever she moved the slightest bit, giving her hair volume and adding character. Serena, as she was called, had to admit more than once that she was sick and tired of hearing this small girl boss them around and complain. Whenever they granted her a wish, all she did was bitch, wine, complain, and any other synonyms of being an annoyance. Can you read brat?  
  
"Serena! She's just a child, need I ask you to be nicer?" The male fairy commented in a not-very-nice way. He in turn was getting sick of this blonde bimbo who always complained. She was so immature that she was picking a fight over a child who didn't know better. Why, oh why, did he have to get stuck with her as his partner? Even clingy Beryl would have been better. Not much, but some what better than- than this immature, stuck up, teenager who happened to be a little cute, mind you, a little, emphasis on the little. Ok, maybe a lot. He had no say in it either way.  
  
"Shut up! This is your fault that we got stuck with this- this brat!" She snarled at the male, noticing that his dazed eyes sharpened at the sound of her voice. She ignored the way his indigo eyes seemed to have the handsome sparkle whenever they were 'talking'. The child was long forgotten, although she was the center of their excuses. Without making any noise, the child (although the 12-year-old hated being called that) slithered off into a corner, sitting on a couch that she had at one time wished for. Ah yes, this was the entertainment she enjoyed. So what if she was 12? It was fun watching people who obviously liked each other, fight, even if she was the cause of it. Rini laid back and stretched her muscles, all that running in cross- country was making her sore. Call her spoiled, but her godparents were like couples on the soap operas, and honest to god did she love soap operas! Pulling her wandering mind back in, Rini focused her attention back on the two. As any *normal* 12-year-old, she loved playing matchmaker.  
  
"Listen you little pooper scooper! You are getting on my last nerves! I have half the mind to go up to the Head Angel herself and demand a new partner!" She glared at him, the annoyance flashing through her bright blue eyes was clearly visible.  
  
"Don't worry," he muttered, "it's already been done and denied. Women, they always have to have their way even it it's wrong," he added under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Serena had sharp ears.  
  
"What do you mean 'women'? We are the reason you exist dimwit!"  
  
"Ever wonder how you got an F in our science lesson? It's because you couldn't even pass a simple unit such as the birds and the bees! It wasn't that hard." He loved the way her eyes glinted at him when he insulted her grades during their classes. Wait- no he didn't, why should he care how gorgeous her eyes were?  
  
"You ugh!" She groaned frustrated, unable to speak properly. "Argh! Don't you get it?" She threw her hands up, "argh!" and with that last groan, she snapped her graceful fingers and disappeared, a trail of faint vanilla leaves falling down slowly in her place.  
  
  
  
Serena walked around her cloud and found a nice spot to sit down. Her partner aggravated her so much! It wasn't her fault that the angels insisted on them taking classes just in case their subject wanted help on their homework. Not like she would help anyway, Darien was much better at that. And not like Rini would even want her to help, oh no, she would whine and pout until Darien came running, then suck up to him. Spoiled bitch of a brat.  
  
She sighed and laid back on her white fluff. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why did Darien have to be so mean? Why did he have to tease her? A little bit was fine, she could live with that, but when he kept on teasing her, it hurt sometimes and was embarrassing at times. Couldn't he get the message? She was sick of being teased! It was written all over her face many times. Sighing once more, she got up from her ball of fluff and looked around. What she needed right now to cheer her up was food. Ah yes, a yummy, heavenly sundae, that would be heaven. Walking over to her table of fluff, she picked up a ball of whiteness and talked.  
  
"Yes, Lita? Do ya think ya could send up some of your yummy sundae?"  
  
"Feeling depressed again Sere? Are you having problems with Darien?" The other voice on the line grinned as she listened to her friend relate what had happened so far. "I think that you need to realize that you like Darien more than an enemy."  
  
"What!" Serena's screech could be heard in the kitchen on the other side of the fluff. Her cook friend covered the ball of puff and a muffled voice was heard.  
  
"Sorry, that was my friend, she just tasted our wonderful fudge cheesecake."  
  
"You have fudge cheesecake?" Serena asked, calming down for a moment. "I'd love to have some," she hinted as her friend groaned.  
  
"Lemme guess, you also want your double crusted chocolate milkshake with mocha almonds sprinkled on top, sent to you also?"  
  
"Yup!" Serena beamed, "you're the best Lita!" She hung up before her friend could protest, knowing that she would be grumbling something along the lines of 'knowing friends to well.' or 'friends using you.'  
  
As her first request of the sundae was sent up, the fairies' thought wandered over to the indigo-eyed man. No doubt he would probably be spoiling the little brat, giving her everything she wanted. Ugh, how sickening, she hated it when children were spoiled, she was certainly never spoiled. She had been brought up well, with love, care, and strictness. But then this imp (AN: it was a synonym of brat) came and completely gave children a bad name, asking for everything she wanted and getting it. Some people just didn't know when to stop taking advantage of things.  
  
  
  
Godparents, or fairies as they were better known as, were each assigned a child to look after. Some fairies were paired up with a partner, others worked alone. Depending on the Head Angel's choice, the child could, or could not see the fairy. Unfortunately, the Head Angel made a bad decision in this case, because things were much better off when Rini didn't know about her and Darien.  
  
At first glance, she thought Rini would be a cute little kid, not greedy, selfless, and fun. And she had been, at first, but that was all before the Head Angel told her and Darien to reveal themselves to this 'sweet, innocent child'. Oh yes, Rini had them all fooled. The second Serena and Darien appeared in front of her, the first thing she said was, "those are some weird lookin' balls on your head. Who did your hair? An ape?" Darien of course collapsed in laughter, with tears streaming down his cheeks, as Serena saw only red. She had been tempted to turn this devil of a child into what she really was, a monstrous devil. But no, Darien took her side only because they had much in common, making fun of her. So she wasn't the most graceful. Who cared! The most important thing was that she was a kind, sweet loving individual. Serena sneered, somehow, Darien and Rini brought out the worst in her. She sighed and leaned back into her cloud, forgetting for a moment that there was no back to her cloud.  
  
Everything happened in a rush to her, she fell through her cloud and kept on falling and falling, her eyes wide with fright. The angels always warned the fairies that it would be dangerous if they should so happen to fall through their cloud. The impact of them flying through the air then landing could be deadly. As she fell, her mind was frozen, she momentarily forgot that she was a fairy and could easily wish herself back.  
  
She fell and pasted cloud by cloud, only the slightest bit aware of something somewhat close to her. Hurriedly trying to get her brain to work, she never saw how close she was to end. She had been falling for at least five minutes. Serena closed her eyes expecting the end to come for her. 'Good bye Rini, you weren't all that bad.' She squinted her eyes even tighter together. 'Good bye Darien, you were the best, even if you did tease, I still-' then, as she was saying final good-bye's in her head, she passed out and went unconscious, not knowing the figure flying at breaking speed to save her.  
  
  
  
~:: PART II ::~  
  
Serena moaned and tried to move. She was laying on something soft, that she could tell in her fuzzy state of mind. 'When fairies die, do they usually get a nice soft coffin?' Serena wondered groggily, 'do they even get a coffin?' Out of curiosity, she tried to move her arms, but found they were too heavy. Determined, she forced her mind to lift her heavy hands. She put her whole mind to it, and slowly, they started to rise slightly. Letting out a tired sigh, she slumped back into the softness that surrounded her, relaxing her eyes as she did, and drifted off to sleep once more.  
  
She awoke sometime later, he stomach grumbling for food. 'Are you still hungry when you're deceased?' Serena speculated as she listened to her stomach groan some more. 'Probably for some of Lita's yummy cheesecake that I never got to eat,' she thought sadly. Suddenly she heard a sound, something that seemed like someone was talking. 'I doubt fairies share the same coffin.' Snapping at her mind to shut up, Serena focused all her attention to the hushed voices. She realized that someone was here, in the same coffin as her! And what more, was that they were talking about her. She lay there silently, as the voices floated towards. They stopped as they reached the place where she was laying.  
  
"How is she?" The first voice asked, it was feminine and had familiarity in that Serena couldn't place.  
  
"She'll be fine, but it will come as a shock to her, the second voice answered and Serena could have sworn she knew that voice.  
  
"Yes it will," both voices chuckled. "Let's just hope that she's gonna be ok with it." She felt a prick in the side of her arm before the voices drifted away and Serena slowly relaxed her stiff body. What were they talking about? Of course she wouldn't be ok with dying!  
  
Well. technically, fairies couldn't die. They were usually placed somewhere of reincarnated. 'Oh no!' Serena mentally gasped, 'they wanted to reincarnate her into someone else's body. Eek! What if it was some scary person who shaved off their hair? Or who joined the We-Hate-Blondes Society?' She shuddered at the thought and compelled her mind to think of more. happy thoughts. 'Like cheesecake.' Serena thought dreamily as an internal smile graced the features inside of her. And with the happy thought of cheesecake covered in fudge, with nuts sprinkled all over it, made specially by Lita and Silver-chan herself, she once more sailed off to sleep, dreaming of arriving in LaLa Land, home of the best cheesecakes.  
  
It was a while before Serena caught the ship home from LaLa Land. She had to admit, too much cheesecake had made her somewhat sick and it didn't help that she was on a ship. She would miss the cheesecake makers, and all the wonderful little cheesecake eaters, even if they were sometimes greedy and didn't share with her.  
  
  
  
Serena opened her eyes groggily and stared at the space ahead, not really seeing anything but trying to organize her mind. It was a couple minutes before her brain could fully function and she was able to compensate where she was. Struggling to get up, Serena leaned back on her elbows and turned her head to the right. It certainly didn't look like she was in a coffin that was for sure. She was lying on a ball of fluff, with a warm blanket of snow covering her body. A pale white curtain with glitter and stars printed on it was hung about her fluff. On her left was a light blue feathery tray, and on it were several packages. Serena took a closer glance at them, wondering what the strange inscriptions were. Carefully picking up the first package, she read the title, Arm-Be-Airy. That was weird. Why would a package to heal arms, be in her small little area? Instinctively, Serena glanced down at her arm and saw that nothing was wrong, everything was in place, but she a couple scratches here and there. She picked up the second package, Head- Be-Healed. What was wrong with her head? The third package was Leg-Be-Leered. A package which gave a person an extra leg, she knew from her experience as a nurse. (AN: I couldn't think of any other names!)  
  
Serena began to get an uncomfortable feeling in the place. She had already figured out that she was in the clinic, but first of all, why? And secondly, who was the healing packages for? Certainly not her, she had looked herself over and she was fine.  
  
"You think she'll be up?" A voice asked from the other side of the curtain. It was the first voice from a while ago. Serena quickly lay back down and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.  
  
"She should be. It was a strong one." The curtain was pushed back and the voices walked up to the edge of the fluff. She heard a voice instruct the other to take the Arm-Be-Airy and Leg- Be-Leered packages. What were they going to do with it?  
  
"Take it to the fairy in the curtain next door." The second voice ordered, obviously the doctor. Suddenly Serena remembered!  
  
"Amy!" she cried out, forgetting that she was supposed to be 'sleeping'. The doctor glanced at her patient, surprised. "Serena?"  
  
"Oh Amy, what's going on? Tell me why am I here?" She asked her long time friend, ignoring the questioning look on her face. She and Amy had gone far back, as far as she, Lita and Raye. Raye! The first person she kept on hearing was Raye! "Where's Raye?" Serena asked, completely discarding the first questions she asked.  
  
"Right here," A fairy appeared from behind the curtain. Her long raven black hair, which was held back by a simple low ponytail, contrasted against and the white hat that was placed on her head and the rest of her outfit. She wore a snow-white shirt with imprinted flowers going up the side and a frosted skirt, which Serena thought was pretty short. Raye's matching ivory heels clicked whenever she walked.  
  
"Raye! I didn't know that you were going to be a nurse! You can't be that! You're to mean to people!" Serena hurriedly greeted her friend of a long time.  
  
"Gee, thanks Serena." Her friend sarcastically commented. "Glad you have that much confidence in me." Serena blushed and looked down.  
  
"You know what I mean. I think it's great that you're a nurse, who knows, maybe some of that ice around your heart will melt." Serena winked as Amy stifled a grin.  
  
"Glad to know that your humor is still there," Raye said dryly.  
  
"Yea, we wouldn't be the same with out it." She grinned at Raye who stared back sullenly. Suddenly, her sullen friend launched herself at Serena and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh Serena! I don't know what I would have done if you had left us!" She sobbed as Serena hugged her back, patting her back affectionately. "I was so scared that you wouldn't make it!"  
  
"Me too! I thought that I was in a coffin going to be reincarnated." She sniffed as Raye pulled away and arranged herself so that she was sitting cross-legged on Serena's fluff.  
  
"I'm surprised that you both have such little faith in me!" Amy softly chided as she stepped out of the corner she was observing the scene in.  
  
"Oh Ames! You know I'd put my life in your hands!" Serena cried as Amy and Raye shared a secretive glance.  
  
"You did sweetheart." Amy stated as she walked around the ball of fluff and busied herself with the last package.  
  
"Eh?" Serena was thoroughly confused now. What the hell had happened to her? "Ok, that's it. Amy I *demand* that you tell me what the hell is going on!" But Amy only smiled and sent a sideways look towards Raye.  
  
"Awww. Amy! Why do you always leave me to explain everything?" Raye complained but Amy only smiled.  
  
"It will help you become a better nurse."  
  
"It didn't help you." She pointed out as Serena shook her head back and forth between her friends.  
  
"Hello! Remember me? The patient who has no clue what's going on?" She waved her hands in front of Raye's face trying to get some attention. The nurse sighed and mumbled something incoherently. Fixing a fake smile on her face, she turned and faced her friend.  
  
"Well dear, this is how the story goes. Once upon a time, there was a stupid little blonde fairy-"  
  
"Hey wait!" Serena protested, "I've heard those words before! Raye be nice! I'm hurt and you still insult me! I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Can I please get on with the story?" Raye glowered and Serena nodding meekly as she slid back down under her blanket of ice. What a meanie poo! "*Anyway* as I was saying. the stupid blonde fell of her puff cloud and was falling and falling and stupid of her, she forgot she had magic! Oh dear! So the stupid fairy kept on falling and just as she was about to hit rock bottom, another fairy came and saved her and he in turn was hurt. The end."  
  
"Did that really happen?" Serena asked, her face ashen. Raye's look lost the joking manner and she became serious as she nodded.  
  
"Yes it really did. We thought we almost lost because the impact was still pretty hard. You were lucky you were saved, otherwise you might have not survived." Amy added as she spread some Head- Be-Healed on Serena's forehead.  
  
"Who saved me?" Serena quietly asked, although she had a sneaking suspicion who. Raye and Amy traded glances again. "Who saved me?" She questioned again. Raye looked out the window as she answered.  
  
"Darien." It was so quietly said that any mortal couldn't have heard, and only few fairies could have, but Serena did hear, and her face grew pale at the name.  
  
Serena felt a sickening quench in her stomach as she heard his name. Quickly, she grabbed a plastic bag from the tray and let food from a while ago come up. When she was done, she grabbed a nearby towel and wiped away the remaining contents from her mouth. Amy gently helped her as she wiped her forehead with a wet towel.  
  
"There, there now," she soothed and she patted Serena's back softly. "You'll be ok, it was just a shock." She motioned for Raye to throw out the bag and soften the pillow. Delicately laying Serena back down on her bed, she expertly massaged the sides of Serena's arms.  
  
"Raye, I'm so sorry," she croaked out when she was able to speak. Tears silently slid out of her eyes. "I feel so bad, knowing that he was your brother and all. Will he be ok?"  
  
Raye turned her face back towards Serena and she could see the tears streaming out of her friends' eyes also. "It's ok, he only hurt his left arm and leg and is scratched up here and there. I'm proud of him though, that he saved you." She smiled slightly towards Serena who was sniffing and blowing her nose.  
  
"I think. I think I need to be alone now." Serena quietly stated, and she finished blowing her nose. Amy and Raye nodded understandingly and they left the room, Amy now rubbing Raye's back and handing her the tissues.  
  
Serena lay back against her pillow, quietly thinking. So Darien had saved. But why would he do that? It wasn't as if he even cared about her. Right? Serena sighed, she had to be honest, it would be cool if he did like her even the slightest bit. She giggled softly. A hunk like him- yes, she admitted it: Darien was a hunk. How could anyone think that he wasn't? With his jet- black hair which was unruly, his muscular body, and every so often; his personality. Serena sighed again. She was utterly confused on how she felt about him. Before this accident, she was pretty sure that she in no way liked him, yes she would admit he was cute, but that was it. Now, she didn't know what to think. He had to care about her to risk his own life right? And truthfully, she would be flattered if he did like her in any way. She unexpectedly giggled as the image of Darien, dressed up as cupid flew around in her mind. Who knew. maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Serena suddenly had the urge to visit Darien. Stealthily slipping out from under covers, she quietly pulled the curtain back and tiptoed out of her area. She vaguely remembered Amy or Raye mentioning he was in the room next to her.  
  
Serena treaded down the hall to the room next door to hers and peeked in. It was empty. Maybe they hadn't meant Darien. She crept down the hall to the next door and once more peeked in. Instead of seeing a handsome man, she saw a clump under the sheets. Think that it could be Darien just having an erection, she entered the room and stood in the corner. But she quickly realized that this was not the case, for a head of gray hair was peering out of the top edge of the sheets and Serena disgustedly hurried out of the room. "Jesus Christ! I'm glad that they aren't upset with being old and all, but seriously!" she muttered as she took a quick glance in the next room before hurrying down the end of the hall.  
  
When Serena had gone through every single door in her hallway, she just gave up hope. Where would he be? Sighing dejectedly, she walked back into her room, pulling the curtain shut and quickly falling asleep after all the sneakiness she had done. Five minutes later, Amy appeared down the hall pushing a wheelchair with a man inside.  
  
"Shhh. be quiet!" Amy whispered to Raye. The man in the wheel chair groaned and rolled his head over the other way. "If I know Serena, she's probably sleeping after trying to find Darien. Call it an instinct." Amy winked at Raye as they wheeled into Serena's room. She carefully looked to the edges of the doorway to avoid hitting the door. "Serena just didn't know that he was coming into this room a little later." They walked past Serena's curtain and pulled back the curtain closest to the window. Cautiously, Amy and Raye lifted the man on to the ball of fluff and covered him up with the blanket. They made sure he was comfortable and sleeping before the closed the curtain and walked out of the room.  
  
"When she finds out, we're gonna get it!" Raye said as she chuckled and they continued walking down the hall.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------- ---- The next part of the one parter [Hm. that sounds weird ^_^;;] is coming soon! In the mean time please review or email me [magikalauthor101@yahoo.com] and don't forget to check out my MAJORLY REVISED New Girl In Town story. Even if you've read it before, you may want to read it again. 


End file.
